Fragment of Shushu's soul
Obtaining are items that are dropped by some monsters when killed with Shushettes. Uses * Similar to Smithmagic Runes, Fragments of Shushu's soul are associated with different elements and, when applied to your Shushette, they give it added bonuses . * Unlike Smithmagic Runes, though, they can be removed from and re-added to your weapon whenever you like, meaning you can change the bonuses of your Shushette before every fight. Unequipping fragments is done by equipping a number of fragments exceeding the weapon's capacity, which may or may not vary with the required level to use the weapon. * You can add up to a fixed number of Fragments (how this is calculated for any given weapon is currently unknown) to your Shushette at a given time (NB: Five Minor Fragments of Shushu Soul can be added to the level 50 weapon used for testing, but only one for any given stat. That is, you can't equip, say, two Vitality bonuses. However, certain fragments are 'too powerful' to be added to the weapon - in this case, a Fragment of Critical Hit. Different weapons seem to have different capacities too, even though the weapons are the same level. E.g. Shovel Vett could take a Major Fragment of Strength, as well as a Minor Fragment of a Stat (Agi, Cha, Int), Where as Dagger Nica could not. Even though they both require level 50 to use.) * Fragments of Shushu's soul can no longer be shattered into Smithmagic Runes. Colors and sizes * The color of the Fragment varies according to its associated element. * Each color comes in three sizes, the bigger the more powerful. (Bigger sizes are dropped by more powerful monsters.) Available s File:Fragment of Minor Vitality.png|Fragment of Minor Vitality File:Fragment of Vitality.png|Fragment of Vitality File:Fragment of Major Vitality.png|Fragment of Major Vitality File:Fragment of Minor Strength.png|Fragment of Minor Strength File:Fragment of Strength.png|Fragment of Strength File:Fragment of Major Strength.png|Fragment of Major Strength File:Fragment of Minor Intelligence.png|Fragment of Minor Intelligence File:Fragment of Intelligence.png|Fragment of Intelligence File:Fragment of Major Intelligence.png|Fragment of Major Intelligence File:Fragment of Minor Chance.png|Fragment of Minor Chance File:Fragment of Chance.png|Fragment of Chance File:Fragment of Major Chance.png|Fragment of Major Chance File:Fragment of Minor Agility.png|Fragment of Minor Agility File:Fragment of Agility.png|Fragment of Agility File:Fragment of Major Agility.png|Fragment of Major Agility File:Fragment of Minor Wisdom.png|Fragment of Minor Wisdom File:Fragment of Wisdom.png|Fragment of Wisdom File:Fragment of Major Wisdom.png|Fragment of Major Wisdom File:Fragment of Minor Prospecting.png|Fragment of Minor Prospecting File:Fragment of Prospecting.png|Fragment of Prospecting File:Fragment of Major Prospecting.png|Fragment of Major Prospecting File:Fragment of Minor Critical Hit.png|Fragment of Minor Critical Hit File:Fragment of Critical Hit.png|Fragment of Critical Hit File:Fragment of Major Critical Hit.png|Fragment of Major Critical Hit Bonus For Vitality, Strength, Intelligence, Chance and Agility: * Minor Fragment: 10 * Normal Fragment: 20 * Major Fragment: 40 For Wisdom: * Minor Fragment: 5 * Normal Fragment: 10 * Major Fragment: 20 For Prospecting: * Minor Fragment: 2 * Normal Fragment: 4 * Major Fragment: 8 For Critical Hits: * Minor Fragment: 1 * Normal Fragment: 2 * Major Fragment: 4 *